Silence
by Neon.Polka-Dot
Summary: ‘The days when they told each other everything seemed long gone. A dark and murky shadow was looming over them.’ Takuma Ichijo had always been fond of Kaname and, sincerely he hoped, vice versa. But lately it seemed as though he were losing him, and there


Silence Silence

_By Neon.Polka-Dot. _

Summary: _'__The days when they told each other everything seemed long gone. A dark and murky shadow was looming over them.' _Takuma Ichijo had always been fond of Kaname and, sincerely he hoped, vice versa. But lately it seemed as though he were losing him, and there was nothing he could do.

A/N

**Hiya! I apologise, it seems as though it's been over a year since I last posted anything on here, I doubt I have any readers! I wrote this a while ago, maybe early 08/ late 07. I really should have shared it earlier as the manga has progressed since I wrote it. **

**Anyway, this is my first **_**Vampire Knight**_** fanfic, the main character being one of my fave's, Takuma (coz everyone loves Takuma! ). Maybe slightly Kaname X Takuma, but I'll leave you all to your opinion. This is aimed as a nice little one-shot, but if I get a nice brainwave there may be additions.**

**If you have any comments or opinions, please review coz I love feedback and always reply, it means a lot! Apart from that, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino, Hakusensha Inc., Shojo Beat/VIZ Media and all the other dollies who bring it to us.**_

The sky was brushed with a rosy pastel hue, as the soft and gentle glow of the early morning sun broke through the dusky clouds lining the vista. The trees were bare, their twisted and knobbly branches groping the skyline aimlessly. All was silent, apart from the clear twitter of birds crying out to each other as they darted through the air, above the grand splendour of Cross Academy. Dew from the previous night still clung to every surface, decorating each blade of grass and condensing on the windowpanes.

A slender, pale finger traced patterns on the moisture on the glass. Takuma Ichijo sighed as he gazed out onto the landscape. It was early daybreak and he had been reading manga, some near comical number about a stereotypical bloodthirsty vampire attempting to lure humans into his castle. He had forced Aido to read it a while before, and after much encouraging turned into nagging, Aido had promptly told _him_ to bury his nose in it and had thrown the book into his face!

Takuma found it quite relaxing to indulge in this fantasy world after a troublesome day, that world being much less exasperating than his own. Normally, a good book would help him to unwind and take away his troubles because, believe it or not, he did worry! Though he would never be so ignorant as to claim he was more heavily burdened than anyone else, as these days everyone he knew seemed to have a weight on his or her shoulders. Although, none more so it seemed than Kaname Kuran.

Takuma had known Kaname since they had been young, a long time, at least ten years. He knew Kaname, in his opinion, as well as he would allow any person to know him. The exception being, of course, a certain young girl whom had garnered the animosity of every other vampire in the vicinity, it seemed.

Takuma sighed and ran a hand through his golden tresses. He himself was not the only one who had noticed the recent changes in Kaname, and he too was as confused as many of the others. From defending Zero Kiryuu in front of the senate to his newfound taste for violence, Takuma struggled to see the reason behind it. He also knew however, that it would be irksome to pry into Kaname's inner motives.

But deep inside himself, Takuma felt some internal pangs of grief. He had stood diligently beside Kaname through thick and thin, through his pain and distress at the death of his parents, through every controversial decision and difficult situation.

Now it seemed as though he was being decisively pushed to one side.

A spare part.

It hurt more than he cared to admit.

But of course, he would never let it show.

He knew that he acted as a pillar of strength to the others, a little dose of normality it seemed sometimes, something to make his friend's lives a little simpler. He knew the power of a kind smile, the small glimmer of hope that it could bring, that maybe someday everything would be OK.

But sometimes, when he sat alone in his room with nothing but his drivelling volumes of manga for company, he would let his grinning façade slip, and he could be himself for a little while.

Things had been worse than usual lately. Something immense was in motion. He could feel it, taste it in the air almost. It had been occupying Kaname's mind recently. Maybe that was why he had grown so distant. Maybe he was just worried. Maybe everything would go back to as it was, in a little while.

The days when they told each other everything seemed long gone. A dark and murky shadow was looming over them.

But just then, as he sat alone overlooking the world, he heard a light knock on the door. He contemplated ignoring the person until they went away, an unfair dismissal to an act of kindness. He simply decided to close his eyes and touch his head to the windowpane, the cool of the glass unfogging his mind.

Takuma's eyes flew open as he heard the door creak behind him. His head snapped round to face the intruder of his sanctuary. But his breath caught and his eyes widened as he identified who it was.

Kaname.

He stood there, leaning oh-so-casually against the doorframe, gazing at Takuma intently. All Takuma could do was to stare back at the one whom owned such a bewitching beauty, the birthright of the purebloods. He could not help but lose himself in those scarlet eyes that withheld such pain and grief that no other could imagine. It was but his voice that awoke Takuma from his reverie.

'What are you doing hiding away again Takuma?'

Silent thrills went through Takuma as he said his name. He said nothing.

'Do you enjoy being alone?'

No answer.

'The others were worried.'

We all need time alone.

'I was worried.'

A guilty warmth spread through Takuma. He could feel the heat rapidly rising to his cheeks. His heart was pounding. He closed his eyes to calm himself. This was silly.

The door shut with a soft click.

'Are you going to answer me Takuma? Or just ignore me?'

Takuma inwardly smiled; he would never ignore him.

'Thank you for worrying Kaname, but there is no need. I'm fine. Don't waste your time.'

Kaname just looked back, frowning slightly. 'Really? Are you fine?'

Takuma lowered his gaze.

'Takuma?'

'Things aren't right, are they Kaname?' Takuma spoke abruptly.

'Are they ever?'

'No… but this is different, isn't it?'

It was Kaname's turn to be silent.

'You've changed, Kaname.'

The pureblood blinked. 'Haven't we all?'

'Stop dodging the questions!'

'Then start answering mine.'

Neither spoke nor neither moved. The air between them seemed thick, another invisible barrier separating them. Eventually, Kaname spoke.

'You wouldn't understand, Takuma. I'm trying my best, but sometimes it just doesn't seem good enough.' He moved forward further into the room, fingers tracing the carved patterns in an ornate chair. 'You feel lost, don't you?'

He lowered his voice.

'Things have changed between us, Takuma. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll hold you close but not closest. It's best if I keep my distance.'

Once again, Takuma leant his head against the windowpane. He closed his eyes. The cool was soothing. He felt Kaname seat himself at the opposite end of the window seat, their legs intertwined.

'She'll be fine, won't she?'

'Of course.'

And from then on, they sat in silence.

**A/N: ****In front of the others Takuma and Kaname play down the closeness of their relationship. On their own they are much more open, to the point of omitting honorifics. This may or may not be true; it's just the impression I get. So what do you think? Too wordy? Too cheesy? Premature ending? Please tell me coz I'd love to know! Reviews appreciated and thanks for reading!**


End file.
